


Our Hands Tightly Holding

by glymr, iesika



Series: Kings Among Runaways [15]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tim," he says quietly. He doesn't ask <i>Are you sure?</i> Doesn't second-guess Tim's desire. Doesn't push him away this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hands Tightly Holding

He opens his eyes and Jason is there like he always is. Today he's already awake and looking down at Tim with a little smile on his face.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Jason yawns and stretches. "Dibs on the shower," he says as he slides out of bed.

Tim watches him go and listens idly as Jason goes through his morning routine. When he hears the shower start, he sits up and silently slips out of bed as well.

Jason's leaning back against the shower wall. He's got his eyes closed, and he's angled the spray to run down over his neck and body, missing his face. He's...

Tim swallows and steps silently into the room. Jason's eyes slit open and his hand stills. Tim doesn't say anything, just walks up to him and puts his hand over Jason's.

Jason kind of sighs and lets go to twine his fingers with Tim's for a moment. His hand is slick.

Tim slides his fingers through and out of Jason's grasp. He wraps his hand around Jason's dick and squeezes. Thinks about all the times he _wanted_ to do this, remembers feeling the short, sharp movements of Jason's arm next to him in the darkness and listening to Jason's breath coming faster and wondering what would happen if he just reached out and _touched_...

Jason sighs again and leans against the wall behind him. "Tim," he says quietly. He doesn't ask _Are you sure?_ Doesn't second-guess Tim's desire. Doesn't push him away this time, just lets him touch and says his name like a whispered prayer. "Tim."

Tim doesn't say anything. He searches Jason's face as he starts to move his hand, starts to stroke. Watches him tilt his head back, bite his lip. Watches his eyes slide shut and his breathing quicken.

He's always watched. First Batman, then Robin, and then Jason...so many times he'd longed for his camera, sold long before they'd even met, to capture Jason's smile, Jason's scowl, Jason's laughter...

Jason trails his hand down Tim's other arm and twines his fingers with Tim's again.

Jason touches him with such casual, _easy_ affection...he always has, even _before_. A hand on his shoulder, fingers combing through his hair when Jason wanted to tease him, a rough hug when Jason was feeling happy.

_I motherfucking love you, kid._

Jason's always been _protective_ of him, like he's somehow special, somehow _precious_. At first Tim had just been another kid in trouble, but somewhere along the way, he'd done something to make himself *important* to Jason. He's not sure what he did. He wishes he knew, so that he could make sure to never, ever undo it.

He squeezes and pulls gently, feeling the glide of skin over skin. It's different, so different from touching himself, from anything he could have imagined. He's fascinated by Jason's foreskin, slipping it up over the tip and back, and every time he does Jason jerks and shudders and makes a wordless noise that sounds like 'more' or 'please'. Some part of him is amazed that his hands aren't shaking, that he's not uncomfortable, or frightened, or the least bit confused anymore.

Even at his parents' house, it had never felt easy, never felt quite right regardless of whether his parents were there or not. The closest was in his darkroom, his own private place, beautiful images of Batman and Nightwing coming to life under his hands and the strong smell of the developer fluid making him lightheaded. To this day that odor alone could probably make him hard.

It had been closer with Jason. Tim tries to find the rhythm from all those nights lying back to back, echoing each others' movements, sharing the same air, rank with sweat and dirt and mildew, and none of it mattered, because they were close, so _close_...

Jason arches and makes a sound.

"Like this..." Tim whispers.

"Yeah," says Jason. "A little...faster...yeah, like that," he says as Tim quickens his pace. "Don't...don't stop..."

Tim won't stop, won't ever stop, as long as Jason wants him...

Jason's breath catches and he thrusts and Tim tightens his grip, letting Jason push into his fist again and again and--

\--and Jason's coming, spilling over his hand and stumbling forward to wrap his arms around Tim and lean on him as he tries to catch his breath. " _Tim_ ," he gasps, and kisses him.

Tim holds him and kisses back, feeling a shivering sensation in his stomach, heat in his mouth, his chest, his groin..."Jason," he hears himself whispering between kisses, " _Jay_."

"Yeah," says Jason, and gently turns them around, pushing until Tim's back is against the wall and kissing him hard. Tim feels himself shuddering, and suddenly he's thrusting mindlessly against Jason's thigh until Jason catches his dick in one hand and, reaching clumsily with the other, he grabs the bottle of conditioner he was using before and dumps more onto his hand and Tim's penis together.

The stuff has a pleasant smell, not too flowery and not too chemical, and Tim *knows* that from now on he'll always associate it with sex, even more than developer fluid, because Jason's hand is gripping and sliding and _squeezing_..."God," gasps Tim, his knees buckling. Jason catches him, wrapping an arm around him and holding him up with one hand as he strokes with the other.

It's...it's _luxurious_ how slick it is...He's made do with water and spit and nothing at all on a lot of occasions...Jason's hand, coated and slippery, feels like the most decadent thing in the world, like it's too good to be true, like's it's _everything_...

...everything he's ever wanted...

He presses his face against Jason's chest, muffling the sounds he's making in Jason's _skin_...

...and Jason's sinking them to the floor, bracing Tim against his own body and jerking him fast and hard and perfect...

" _Need_ you," he hears himself whispering, whimpering. "Don't...don't leave..."

"'m not going anywhere. You're stuck with me now."

_Stuck_ with him, and something tightens in his chest, makes him want to sob, even as he feels laughter filling his throat at the ludicrousness of the very idea of ever being *stuck* with Jason...

"J-Jay," he chokes out, caught between laughter and tears.

"I'll never leave you," whispers Jason...

...and the words sear through him, sharp and hot, and Tim cries out and arches, jerks, spilling over Jason's hand in surge after surge of white heat. Jason's hand is still on him, and Tim screams and shakes because it's so much, it's too much...

Jason gives him one last squeeze and stills.

Tim has no idea how long they sit like that, warm water beating down on them soothingly as his breathing and heart both gradually slow again. Finally Tim's leg starts to cramp up and he has to, regretfully, reposition himself. He smiles up at Jason and gets a smile in return.

"Okay?" says Jason.

Tim grins at him. "Adequate," he replies. Jason just snorts and rolls his eyes. Tim reaches up and touches his face, stroking along the cheekbone.

Jason turns his head and kisses his palm, then looks into his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering how many other people you've done this with." _Not for money_ , but he's pretty sure he doesn't have to say that part.

Jason's quiet for awhile. Eventually he gets up and gets the soap and starts scrubbing down, and Tim thinks he's decided not to answer until he says, "There were a few...I had a few fuckbuddies, I guess you'd call it." He glances at Tim and his lips quirk. "Well, *you* wouldn't. Some of them taught me a few things. Mostly we were just trying to keep...warm. Sometimes, after a night out...sometimes we just wanted to...be with someone. It didn't really matter who. I...it wasn't like...this. They weren't..." he smiles at Tim and shrugs.

Tim nods and reaches for the shampoo.

"I haven't with anyone...since I met you."

Tim freezes. "Oh," he says, his breath catching in his chest. He swallows against the feeling and numbly completes the motion, his hand closing around the bottle.

"I mean, how could there've been? You've been sleeping in my bed from the day we *met*." Jason's obviously trying for a light tone, but it's nothing but the truth. He blows out a breath and finishes washing, then steps out of the shower and reaches for a towel. He wraps it around his waist, then turns back, gazing at Tim with a serious expression on his face. "I've done a lot of stuff," he says. "I'm not really sure what you're...supposed to be doing. I mean, at your age. My age. I..." He trails off and combs a hand through his hair impatiently, almost losing his towel for a moment. "I'm never gonna push you, okay Tim? I mean, I _want_ you, you know that, right? I just...I can't be the one who..." He trails off and looks away.

Tim stares at him for several long seconds, then drops the shampoo bottle and steps out of the shower to wrap his arms around Jason and hold onto him as tightly as he can.

 


End file.
